


Dream

by Dear_Dream



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Dream/pseuds/Dear_Dream





	Dream

Did I just saw my future? In a dream?


End file.
